


The Eastern Front

by amortenvia



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Albrecht Stein - Freeform, Druga Wojna Światowa, Fabryka zła, Friedrich Weimer - Freeform, M/M, Napola - Freeform, WW2, fikcja historyczna, lekki smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortenvia/pseuds/amortenvia
Summary: Młody, szesnastoletni człowiek zostaje wysłany na front wschodni. Wpada w najszersze objęcia koszmaru. Zostawia za sobą cywilne życie, zastępując je odorem rozkładających się ciał, krwią, głodem i strachem.Opowieść o Albrechcie Steinie- młodzieńcu, który nie zmienił kolejny raz elitarnej führerowskiej szkoły. Tym razem, jego karą był front, na którym tysiące młodych mężczyzn takich jak on oddawało swoje życie z dumą.Friedrich + Albrecht; Napola AU.





	The Eastern Front

**Author's Note:**

> Więc jestem teraz wolna. Szczęśliwa. Zrobiłam to, co tak bardzo chciałam. Wszystkie emocje są tu, w tej pracy.  
> Strach i bezsens wojny. Śmierć. Śmierć w najgorszej postaci. Bo wojna nie zabija tylko ciała. Wojna zabija umysł, zmieniając człowieka na zawsze.  
> Zakazana miłość -zatruty owoc który tak bardzo chcesz poczuć w ustach.  
> Perfekcja ideologi która okazuję się czymś przeciwnym. Chorym koszmarem.  
> Smutek, który zabija Cię od środka. Już nie ma życia. Życie to wojna.  
> W żadnym wypadku nie popieram wydarzeń, które miały tu miejsce. Pamiętaj, że to tylko opowiadanie, a nie moja osobista opinia, poglądy. -rada przed pisaniem komentarza.  
> Starałam się nie patrzeć na wszystko politycznie. Tylko tak, jak młody człowiek który jest głównym bohaterem.  
> Dziękuję Ci za poświęcenie czasu.  
> Dziękuję osobom, które zainspirowały mnie do stworzenia tego.  
> Tym dwóm osobom, które zawsze pchały mnie na przód. Dały mi poczucie, że musze to zakończyć. Że chcę to zakończyć.  
> Kocham was! 
> 
> -Opowiadanie jest na podstawię filmu "Napola- Elite für den Führer (pl: Fabryka zła)"
> 
> "Oh wojno, co Ty z nami, ludźmi zrobiłaś?"

W ogromnym, błyszcząco czystym domu o kremowych ścianach i jasnym, wypolerowanym parkiecie panował przepych. Pokojówki biegały z pomieszczenia w pomieszczenie, starając się nie zapominać o wypuszczaniu oddechów. Przecierały swoje czerwone, spocone twarze białym fartuchem, gubiąc się po willi by pracować jak małe mrówki w trakcie odbudowywania zniszczonych mrowisk.  
Piękna kobieta o kasztanowych, kręconych włosach siedziała na białej, pikowanej kanapie i pospieszając klaskała w dłonie z kamiennym wyrazem porcelanowej twarzy. "szybciej!" to jedyne słowo, które wypadało z jej wiśniowych, pełnych ust.

Albrecht czuł, że jego brzuch jak i przełyk nie wytrzyma z bólu, przypominającego bodźce. Ten okropny, gorzki smak w ustach spowodowany stresem i łzami, które spływały do jego lekko otwartych warg męczył go.  
"Nie bierzesz ich wszystkich." stanął przed nim mężczyzna, sprawiający wrażenie olbrzyma. Olbrzyma, który chce ścisnąć Albrechta w swojej pięści, by zrobić z niego kupę mięsa, nieprzypominającą ani trochę człowieka. Ale czy on nim w ogóle dla niego jest? Będzie?  
"Nie, ojcze." wyrzucił z trudem, wypakowując drżącymi rękoma kilka książek ze swojej małej, podróżnej walizki.  
To się działo naprawdę. Tak mało czasu pozostało, by spojrzeć ostatni raz na swój pokój, w którym spędziło się całe życie. By pożegnać książki, rysunki, niedokończone wiersze. Ciepłe, wygodne łóżko w której pościeli już nigdy nie zaśnie, a włosy nigdy nie wyschną, trąc się o puchowy jasiek, który powodował tak denerwujące, małe supełki na końcach brązowych pasm.  
_"To już koniec."_ może tylko myśleć. Straci wszystko. _Stracił wszystko._ Oficjalnie, za kilkanaście minut wejdzie do zapełnionego mężczyznami pociągu i już nigdy nie wróci. Już nigdy nie zobaczy domu.  
Jego jedynym pokojem i ciepłem będzie noc w wilgotnych, zakrwawionych okopach, kiedy ostrzał artylerii nie urwie żołnierzom głów.

I tak trafił tu. Na pierwszą linię frontu wschodniego.   
Kolejny, ciężki ostrzał zabierał towarzyszy z jego plutonu. Czwarty w tym samym dniu.   
Czołgając się, pomagał sanitariuszowi pozbierać ranne ciała do szpitala polowego, a zmarłych- w kierunku masowego grobu. Mocne szarpnięcie odrzuciło go do tyłu, wypadając wraz ze zwłokami z okopu. Piszczenie w uszach było nie do wytrzymania. Czaszkę rozrywał piorunujący ból, tak mocny, że problemem było otworzyć zaciskające się bez miary, piekące powieki.

"Halo, halo! Żyjesz, żyjesz. Albrecht, żyjesz." znał ten głos. Ten ciężki, gardłowy dźwięk, który mylnie łamał się, tworząc złudne wrażenie dorosłego, twardego człowieka.  
Otworzył oczy, z jęknięciem upadając na głębokie dno bliskiego leja po wybuchu.  
"Dzięki Bogu." usłyszał. "Już niedługo." dodał głos, co chwilę schylając się, pod wpływem ataku. "Niedługo po wszystkim." rzucił, drąc zabłocony bandaż, rozrywając przy tym rękaw szarozielonego munduru Steina.  
To właśnie Bennet. Bennet Zimmermann. Towarzysz broni. Już piąty. Jedyny, który nie zginął w ciągu tygodnia. To młody, niewiele starszy chłopiec, który przyjechał na front z własnej woli- w obronie ojczyzny jak i chcąc zemsty na Rosjanach, którzy z zimną krwią zamordowali jego ojca w pierwszej, wielkiej wojnie.

Jego twarz pokrywał kurz, mundur był pochlapany posoką a włosy oszpecone tłuszczem, wszami i błotem. Ale w rzeczywistości był przystojnym, o śniadej cerze czarnowłosym młodzieńcem z zielonymi oczyma i szczupłej budowie ciała, pełnej blizn po odłamkach, przy których zetknął się z czyhającą śmiercią twarzą w twarz.  
Dla Albrechta był żołnierzem idealnym. Totalnym jego przeciwieństwem. Zawsze wyprostowany, wyrzeźbiony, znający się na każdym rodzaju broni. Każdym karabinem trafiał w dziesiątkę, a żaden atak nie był mu straszny. Nie bez powodu był nazywany _"dzieckiem szczęścia"_ bądź _"jedynym odważnym"_ -lecz najważniejszą rzeczą, którą cenił sobie Stein, było to, że jest doskonałym przyjacielem, jak i towarzyszem broni.   
Miejscowe plotki, które rozchodziły się tu niesamowicie szybko, głosiły że jego kolejną specjalnością to istnienie jako niezły kochanek pobliskich sanitariuszek i małego, nowego plutonu snajperek.

Z głębokim westchnieniem weszli do przepełnionego podziemnego schronu, przepychając żołnierzy którzy stali im na drodze do ulubionego kąta, w którym nie było przesadnie mokro. "Z drogi!" krzyczał Bennet, a Stein tylko posłusznie szedł za nim, machając rękami w przepraszającym geście i nerwowo wykrzywiając wargi w uśmiechu do starszych, zbulwersowanych żołnierzy.  
Albrecht usiadł przy ścianie, rozluźniając barki, przy czym z uśmiechem chwycił podarowanego, suchego papierosa. Czarnowłosy odgarnął z jęknięciem kosmyki wpadające mu do oczu, prawie podpalając je zapalniczką.  
"Cholerny szajs. Nigdy nie mamy tego, czego potrzebujemy." warknął, zaciągając się. "Boli Cię?" kiwnął głową w stronę lewego ramienia bruneta.  
"Nie ma sensu zawracać głowy." odparł, bez problemu zsuwając przemoknięty bandaż.   
"Nie?" zaśmiał się kolega, przyglądając się ranie. "Nie wierzę, że Ci ręki nie urwało."   
Albrecht tylko się zaśmiał, przewracając oczami. Chwycił swoją małą, podręczną apteczkę i wylał na zacięcie pięćdziesiąt mililitrów ze stu alkoholu, przypadającego na każdego żołnierza.  Z łatwością owinął pozostałość po odłamku, chowając swoje rzeczy na miejsce do plecaka.   
Nie wypalonego do końca papierosa oddał najbliżej znajdującemu się mężczyźnie, z uśmiechem kiwając głową.

Frontowe życie. Pętla. Przerywany, krótki sen, żywienie się sucharami i często zatrutymi zdobyczami, po których żołnierze padali jak muchy. Nocne warty, wychodzenie za potrzebą pod ostrzałem i wracanie z zaniepokojonym bananem na twarzy- _"Prawie eksplodowałem na własnej minie!"_ ocalały trzymając się za pośladki wyrywał towarzyszy ze snów, którzy szybko wybudzając się bili ze śmiechem brawa.

Pijackie wygłupy oficerów, po których większość szarych żołnierzy pomagało uspokajać koleżanki w sąsiednich schronach.   
Zbieranie trofeum od wrogich wojsk i śmierć. Codzienna śmierć. Każdy umiera tak samo. W taki sam, głupi sposób. W samotności.

Po zjedzeniu swoich ostatnich produktów z racji żywnościowej, razem z Bonettem usiedli w głębokim okopie, niedaleko bezpiecznego miejsca. Towarzysz broni obserwował przez lupę teren neutralny, pozwalając Albrechtowi trochę się zdrzemnąć. Ten jednak nie mógł zasnąć.   
Wolno obracając się na brzuch, wyjął parę skradzionych kartek od dowóctwa, wraz z tępym, krótkim ołówkiem.  
Długo zastanawiał się co właściwie może napisać. Tekst z góry listu poskreślał, a samą dalszą część napisał chaotyczną, cienką linią, pełną niedokończonych zdań i wyrazów.

 _"Drogi Friedrichu,_  
_Leżymy sobie, patrząc na pełne gwiazd niebo._  
_Pogoda jest deszczowa- przez co moja zabandażowana rana nie ma dobrych warunków do gojenia się. Czuję, że deszcz będzie lał, lał i lał._  
_Tak bardzo chciałbym poleżeć na kolorowym hamaku na środku kwiecistej polany, mając Ciebie u boku._  
_Mam nadzieję, że żyjesz dobrze i w spokoju. Wybacz, jeżeli moje poprzednie listy nie przyszły pod Twoje drzwi. Żeby zima nadeszła, najpierw musi nastąpić wiosna..._  
_Twój Albrecht."_

Głęboko westchnął, ściskając rogi papieru brudnymi palcami. Był cholernie zły, że nie może prosto napisać, że są teraz na warcie, a grad pocisków leje, i będzie przez długi czas wisieć nad ich głowami. Że listy nie dochodzą, bo poczty są zajęte przez paczki oficerów, którzy wysyłają do swoich rodzin całe wozy skradzionych prezentów, a oni, zwykli żołnierze Wehrmachtu nie mają żadnych wyższych praw.   
Na jednostkach panowały cenzury, które nie przepuszczały ani jednej linijki na papierze, która choć trochę informuje o dokładnym położeniu i przebiegu walki.

"Albrecht," usłyszał, czując szarpnięcie za kolano. "Albrecht." głos chłopca podniósł się, odsuwając się od lufy karabinu.  
"Czołgi!" krzyknął Zimmermann z całego gardła, na czworakach zbliżając się do ziemianki. Kolejny raz znaleźli się pod ogniem.   
Maszyna wycelowała w jeden z kilku schronów oficerów, zabijając w nim mnóstwo żołnierzy. Panika wisiała w powietrzu, karabiny maszynowe uaktywniły się.  
W powietrzu latały granaty, niemiecka artyleria po długim ociągnięciu odpaliła się. 

Pocisk trafił niedaleko miejsca pobytu Albrechta, zasypując kąt, w którym jeszcze niedawno leżał. Serce przyspieszyło, chwytając karabin leżącego obok, martwego żołnierza z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. _"Zaraz, żyjesz!"_ blade dłonie zacisnęły się na lufie, nie oddając broni. _"Wystrzeli."_ Stein zdenerwował się, szarpiąc się ze starszym facetem, który jak najbardziej ograniczał swoje ruchy, leżąc na plecach.  
Nie miał czasu odkopywać swojego karabinu, który leżał pod zaspą, lecz został zmuszony drapać ziemię paznokciami, by starać się odzyskać zgubę. Cicho klął pod nosem, czując mokrą, lepką ciecz przepływającą pod materiałem jego munduru.

Odwrócił się jeszcze raz do oponenta, tym razem z podwójną siłą starając się wyrwać uzbrojenie. Mężczyzna finalnie uniósł się wrzeszcząc, wszczynając bójkę, a szarooki upadł na plecy, trzymając przy piersi odebrany karabin.   
Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy zerknął na kilka dziur z moździerza, które przebiły się przez spocone czoło agresora.  
Po kilku sekundach, czując silny, rozrywający ból w przedramieniu, złapał się za ranę i zostawiając zaspę, pochylony pobiegł w stronę punktu opatrunkowego. Chwilę później, kilka metrów za nim upadł granat.

"Nie przyszedłeś wcześniej." usłyszał spokojny głos przebijający się przez białą maseczkę.   
Stein tylko syknął w odpowiedzi, zaciskając zęby i starając wyrwać nogi pielęgniarce która mocno je trzymała na metalowym łożu.   
"Więc," zanurzył głęboko żelazne szczypce, kręcąc nimi w dziurze ramienia. "Masz nauczkę." odparł starszy mężczyzna, rzucając na niego spojrzenie, przy czym zmarszczył posiwiałe brwi.   
W małym, polowym szpitalu panował gwar przekleństw i bolesnych krzyków.   
Ostrzał skończył się po trzydziestu, cholernie dłużących się minutach, po których Albrecht od razu został wzięty bez znieczulenia na punkt operacyjny.   
Żołnierze nienawidzili szpitali. Trafiali pod nóż rzeźnika, który uwielbiał robić amputacje nóg i rąk tylko na znieczuleniu spirytusem. Ich spirytusem. Grzebał swoimi szczypcami w ranach głęboko, a kontynuował, kiedy mężczyźni z męki błagali, by lepiej ich zastrzelił!   
Po kilku godzinach podczas których wyjął nieznośne cztery odłamki utknięte gruntownie w części ciała, lekarz z litością wypisał skierowanie po przepustkę. Pierwszą od dwóch miesięcy.

Bennet odprowadził go możliwie blisko stacji, uciskając go. "Do zobaczenia?" uśmiechnął się.   
"Do zobaczenia jeszcze na tym świecie." odpowiedział brunet, z wahaniem wchodząc do pociągu.   
Wychylił się przez małe okienko, nieśmiało żegnając chłopca machnięciem ręki.  
Cholera. Jego barki mocno zaokrągliły się, a z ust wydobył się głęboki oddech. Poczuł się taki mały w pustym przedziale. Taki nieużyteczny, kiedy mógł poczuć miękkie, czerwone siedzenie pod sobą. Teraz, jest zwykłym siedemnastoletnim chłopcem- mógł przecież zacząć pracować, kontynuować naukę, chodzić na randki...  Mógł być normalnym nastolatkiem.  
Wojsko pełne młodych ludzi już nie ma szansy rozpocząć pełnego możliwości, cywilnego życia. To los wybrał im już ścieżkę, którą zmuszeni są podążać. W młodym wieku nie mają pojęcia o codziennym, zwykłym i kulturalnym biegu życia. Uczono ich zabijania i nadają się tylko i wyłącznie do zabijania.   
A po wojnie? A po wojnie wszyscy, bez względu na wiek wylądują jako samotne pijaki, kręcące się po ulicach pięknego kraju, jakim są i będą hitlerowskie Niemcy.

Albrecht chwycił ciemnozieloną czapkę i szarpnął ją z głowy. Uderzyła w niego fala złości. Dlaczego on czuje się tak nieludzko, schodząc z linii frontu? Dlaczego świadomość rozmowy, przebywania wśród ludzi sprawiała, że czuł mdlący ból w żołądku? Co ma odpowiedzieć na tak oczywiste pytanie jak "Co słychać na froncie?" Jak ma do cholery prowadzić banalną, otwartą konwersację?  
Jego ciało przeszywały zimne dreszcze, a sam, opierając się o okno, wpadł w sidła płytkiego, niespokojnego snu.

Głośny brzdęk i pisk spowodował, że Stein zerwał się na nogi. Boże. On jeszcze żyje. Chwilę zajęło mu, by ocenić w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł.  
"Hoppegarten?" usłyszał skołowany, damski głos. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niską, jasnowłosą dziewczynę, która z zaciekawieniem wpatrywała się w niego.  
"Nie." rzucił krótko, opierając się ciężko o podstawę fotela, gdy drzwi od przedziału ze szczękiem się zamknęły.  
W sercu poczuł przyjemne ukłucie serca. Hoppegarten. To już tak blisko do ukochanego Berlina! Serca kwitnącej, zwycięskiej Trzeciej Rzeszy! Z rozkojarzeniem zebrał swój podróżny bagaż i zaczął przeszukiwać swoje kieszenie. Natknął się na nie wysłany skrawek listu z frontu, który zgniótł w dłoni i wyrzucił za swoje siedzenie. Cicho przeklinając, odnalazł w swoich dziurach w mundurze to, czego szukał. Adres domu Friedricha.

Idąc przez miasto, potykał się o swoje własne nogi. Wydawały się takie miękkie, lecz ciężkie i proste jak kłody. Nie potrafił się wyprostować, a jego głowa kiwała się na wszystkie strony, odpowiadając na te dziwne spojrzenia czystych przechodniów chodzących po mieście. Czy ci ludzie wiedzą, że panuje wojna? Kawiarnie były otwarte, młode kobiety spacerowały w kwiecistych sukienkach i żakietach po brukowanym chodniku. I każda z nich dawała to samo, puste spojrzenie, pod którym Albrecht chciał tylko zapaść się pod ziemię. Może miały rację. Nastolatek po prostu tu nie pasował. Jako jedyny szedł chwiejnym krokiem, w ciemnym, częściowo zakrwawionym mundurze Wehrmachtu. To co najmniej musiało wyglądać odrażająco.

Nie naliczył nawet dwóch sekund, kiedy drzwi przed nim żwawo otworzyły się.   
"Albrecht!" ramiona oplotły jego szyję, a usta wydały ciche syknięcie. Bolącym ramieniem objął swojego towarzysza- wysokiego blondyna o pięknych, oceanicznych oczach,  wysportowanym ciele i tych zwykłych, cywilnych ubraniach. "Wejdź!" zaprosił go, a po wejściu, usłyszał dźwięk przekręcania klucza.   
Jego usta w końcu potrafiły uśmiechnąć się. Wreszcie stoi naprzeciwko Friedricha.   
Czuł wstyd, kiedy go przytulał, a jego biała, z trzy czwartymi rękawami koszula przybrała niepokojąco szary kolor.   
Blondyn chwycił go mocno za dłoń, stając o krok od jego ciała.   
Albrecht znów poczuł się taki drobny, a świadomość, że znów może zasmakować na tydzień cywilnego życia, sprawiała że łzy ciskały mu się do oczu. Znów jest prawdziwym, małym Albrechtem, w za dużym, dziurawym mundurze i karabinie zawieszonym na ramieniu. Co on tu robi? Dlaczego on tu jest? Tak bardzo chciał go pocałować, przypomnieć sobie ten słodki, niewinny smak jego ust. To stało się takie obce. Takie dziwne...    
"Hej... Wszystko dobrze."   
Nic nie jest dobrze. Prawie upadł kiedy na jego policzku przesunęła się miękka, nieskazitelna dłoń. Chciał się w nią wtulić i czuć ją już na zawsze. Jak dziecko przy pierwszym, świadomym kontakcie z matką.

Zdecydowanie relacja łącząca byłych uczniów w Napoli- führerowskiej placówce wychowawczej połączonej z elitarnymi odziałami Waffen SS nie była normalna. Ale czy on był normalny?   
Kochał go. Kochał Friedricha Weimera- tego idealnego, pracującego w fabryce mężczyznę, nielegalnego na boku boksera. Tak bardzo innego, wyjątkowego.   
Za każdym razem w którym przyznawał się do tego sam przed sobą, w usta pchały się pełne żalu słowa _"Przepraszam Boże, przepraszam. Przepraszam. Zrobiłem tyle złych rzeczy, proszę, wybacz mi."_ ale nigdy nie przeszły mu one przez gardło.

Pozwolił zrzucić z siebie ten obrzydliwy, ciężki mundur i dać się umyć. Te przeklęte wszy wbijały się w paznokcie za każdym razem, kiedy chciało się mocniej wyszorować czaszkę. Ale nadal, nawiedzone cholerstwo nie odpuszczało.  
Stojąc przed lustrem, brunet zauważył jak bardzo wydoroślał przez ten rok. Lekkie mięśnie zarysowały się na jego ramionach, a skórę pokrywał siny kolor. Pod jego oczami kryły się śliwkowe worki, a sama twarz nabrała doroślejszego, poważniejszego wyrazu.   
Czuł się nagi, kiedy ciążyły na jego skórze tylko spodnie i koszulka z długim rękawem. Gdzie ten ciężar na kościach i plecach?

Dzisiaj mało ze sobą rozmawiali. Nozdrza pieścił przyjemny zapach jedzenia, unoszący się w powietrzu.  
Albrecht przechadzał się po ciasnym mieszkaniu, bosymi stopami krocząc po kafelkach i drewnianej podłodze. Brzuch z głodu głośno zaburczał, aż sam odwrócił się ze wstydu, by sprawdzić, czy się przypadkiem nie skompromitował.  
"Jedzenie gotowe!" usłyszał, po czym powolnym krokiem udał się do kuchni. Okrągły stół na środku pomieszczenia był pokryty sałatkami, chlebem, herbatą i mięsem z ziemniakami. _"Skąd on tyle tego ma? Spodziewał się mnie?"_   Dzięki Bogu! Gdyby tyle jedzenia mieli na froncie...

Już był tak blisko krzesła, ale zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na zbliżającego się Friedricha i zawiesił na nim spojrzenie.  
Nic się nie zmienił. Idealny jak zawsze. Nie boi się? Egoista... W każdej chwili Berlin może być pod atakiem, a ten wygląda bez przerwy pięknie. A może nawet lepiej?  
Jego serce zabiło, w klatce urodził się ogień. Są tak blisko siebie.  
Położył swoją zimną dłoń na policzku chłopca, przyglądając się jego cerze bez skazy. Jego dłoń z obgryzionymi, czarnymi paznokciami to skaza.  
"Friedrich..." wychrypiał, a serce mocno zabolało.  
To było jak sen. Mężczyzna pewny siebie oplótł go w talii, a ich usta nieoczekiwanie połączyły się.  
Ten pocałunek był kompletnie inny niż poprzedni, który go żegnał. Nie było w nim ani trochę delikatności. To połączenie było agresywne, pełne namiętności, troski i tęsknoty. Usta ocierały się szorstko o siebie, a mózg tego młodego chłopaka krzyczał tylko _"Nie każ mi dłużej cierpieć, nie każ mi myśleć. Weź mnie całego, nie pozwól mi powiedzieć nie."_

Żołądek nie pozwolił mu spać. Żadna pozycja nie sprawiała mu wygody. Uczucie przelewania się w brzuchu sprawiało, że chciało mu się wymiotować. Duża wdzięczność, że po miesiącach głodu wkońcu mógł coś zjeść.  
Po kilku wycieczkach do kuchni, by napić się wody i powrotach, zrozumiał że nie ma opcji by zasnąć.  
Kilkanaście minut wpatrywał się w łagodną twarz jego kochanka, który ze spokojnym oddechem spał.  
Ile on by dał by móc tak spać...  
Palcami dotykał delikatnie jego włosów, czując na opuszkach mrowienie.  
_"Przepraszam, Boże, wybacz mi. Ja go tak bardzo kocham."_  
To nie do wytrzymania.  
Mężczyzna zamknął za sobą bez zbędnego hałasu sypialnie i poszedł do małego saloniku, w którym pierwszy raz mógł spokojnie przeczytać tomik poezji, który od początku wojny wiernie towarzyszył mu w plecaku.

Oczy stały się takie ciężkie, męcząc się by poskładać małe literki w pełne słowa, a potem zdania.   
Cała przyjemność z czytania wyparowała w ciągu tych nieszczęsnych, kilkunastu minut, podczas których rozszyfrował ze dwie, pełne strony.   
Jego mózg naprawdę go nienawidzi...

Po kilku dniach melancholijnego ciągu życia, w końcu do psychiki napływały nutki z jego przyjemności. Długie spacery po ciemnym parku, moczenie stóp w małym stawie przy białej altance i wpatrywanie się w niebo, dziecinnie machając do samolotów, które przelatywały nad głowami. Nieśmiałe dotyki w dłonie, krótkie muśnięcia ust za rogiem ulicy. Był taki szczęśliwy.

Po pięciu ciepłych dniach zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy do podróżnego plecaka. Starannie uciskał bagaż, starając się pozostawić trochę miejsca na świeże placki ziemniaczane, które zechciał przywieźć Bennetowi. Od pierwszego dnia w którym go poznał, ten tylko rozczulał się, jak bardzo chciałby poczuć smak rodzinnych, małych placuszków z cukrem. Więc dlaczego nie może ich mu po prostu podarować?

Ostatni spływający strumień relaksującej wody na karku. Ostatnia noc w miękkiej piżamie, w łóżku, w uścisku swojej miłości. Serce znów zabolało, ostrzegając przed napływającą tęsknotą. Starał się zjeść końcową, ciepłą zawartość porcelanowego talerza, ale przełyk odmawiał połknięcia choćby kawałka więcej.   
Sztywno położył się na potulnym materacu, wysłuchując pojedynczych burczeń brzucha.  
"Albrecht..." usłyszał zmartwiony głos, do którego głową się odwrócił. Friedrich wpatrywał się w niego, a na jego czole pojawiła się malutka, śmieszna zmarszczka w kształcie bumerangu.

Ile czasu tak się wpatrywał?   
Szukał odpowiednich słów.  Do wszystkich zmartwień doszedł jeszcze Weimer. "Hm?" mruknął tylko, przełykając ślinę.  
"Jak tam jest?" wypalił, a w głowie Steina zapaliła się lampka. On naprawdę o to zapytał.  
"W porządku." Co miał powiedzieć? _Dobrze? Źle? Koszmarnie._ Żadne słowa nie opisują przeżyć, które widziały jego oczy.  
"Myślałem trochę o tym." O czym? Friedrich Weimer, co Ty knujesz? Szarooki czuł zbliżające się kłopoty. Dlaczego teraz? "Wiedz że... Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, jeżeli poznałeś kogoś na froncie."  
_Tu cię mam! O to Ci chodzi!_  
Albrecht mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, rzucając rozbawione spojrzenie, a twarz blisko niego przyjęła odcień dojrzałego buraka.  
"Już wybrałem kogo kocham." odpowiedział, delikatnie przesuwając po rozgrzanej twarzy dłoń. "Kocham tylko Ciebie. Tylko Ciebie..." wargi same go poprowadziły, a ciepło w klatce piersiowej, które nagrzało się po banalnym _"Ja Ciebie też"_ pozostało z nim do końca wojny, dając znak że żyje. Jeszcze żyje.

Nie wierzył. Siedział w tym pustym pociągu, w podobnym miejscu co ostatnio i jak głupiec wpatrywał się w złotą obrączkę na palcu.  
Ten bezmyślny, kochany Friedrich Weimer. Słowa, które wypadły z jego ust tuż przed wyjściem, powodował że chciało mu się śmiać. Skakać. Jak zakochana, młoda dziewica uratowana z wieży przed groźnym smokiem przez księcia w srebrnej zbroi!   
_"Wiesz, raczej nie rwą się z romansem do żonatych..."_ Głupio się tłumaczył, powstrzymując śmiech. Co on do cholery zrobił?

Niechlujnie jedząc placki, Bennet żwawo gestykulował dłońmi, opowiadając o zdarzeniach, które ominęły go na froncie.   
Nic niezwykłego. Ominęły go tylko przeglądy zdrowotne przez nowe, rekrutujące pielęgniarki i czyszczenie broni pod okiem starszego oficera, który uwziął się na ich pluton.  
"Mówię Ci, on jest nawiedzony!" krzyczał, zachłystując się plackiem. 

Opowiedział o nim trochę. Podczas porannej musztry, niedaleko otworzył się ogień z niemieckiej artylerii, padł ze strachu na ziemię zasłaniając dłońmi uszy, podczas gdy żołnierze stali przed nim na baczność, ze zmartwieniem patrząc się na ich opiekuna.  
Ten wielki, groźny oficer nawet nie potrafił odróżnić rodzaju wybuchu, tłumacząc się, że ich sprawdzał! "Uwierz, on się prawie posikał ze strachu!" śmiał się Zimmermann, przechodząc płynnie do kolejnych tematów.

Doszli do jednej z normalniejszych dla żołnierzy konwersacji- o kobietach i seksie. Albrecht tylko przewracał oczami, słuchając jak jego towarzysz broni "zaliczył kilka panienek", nie oszczędzając sobie szczegółów.  
W wojsku nie ma tematów tabu. To normalne, kiedy widzisz kilka swoich przyjaciół załatwiających się obok w krzakach, podczas porannych rozmów i żartów. Tu nie ma czegoś takiego jak wstyd, dlatego coraz więcej mężczyzn przełamywało granicę dobrego smaku.

Stein uciszył go machnięciem dłoni, kiedy już naprawdę nie miał ochoty słuchać o tych intymnych szczegółach z jego nocnych zabaw. Nie kręciło go to.  
Chłopak posłusznie się uciszył- nie na długo. Brunet poczuł szarpnięcie za dłoń, a zaraz pełny szczęścia okrzyk. "No nie! My tu idziemy w bój, a Ty się żenisz!" klasnął, obejmując szarookiego ramieniem. No tak. Pierścionek. Jego policzki zaczerwieniły się.   
"A ja zawsze dowiaduję się o wszystkim ostatni... Teraz, mój drogi, to my idziemy pić! Pić do rana!" krzyczał entuzjastycznie, wyszczerzając zęby.  
Tylko on będzie pić. Zimmermann zawsze znajdzie okazję by podwędzić mu alkohol.  
Odpowiadał na niezręczne pytania, opisując mu prosto swoją "kobietę"- młoda, szczupła blondynka, prawdziwa dama urodzona w Berlinie, pracująca w... szpitalu.   
_Boże, Friedrich..._ Teraz naprawdę, może napić się co nieco z przyjacielem. Za kłamstwa.

Albrecht przewidział, jak sprawa będzie wyglądała. Wylądowali we dwoje w schronie, a on jako jedyny był trzeźwy i kontrolował sytuację. Żołnierze w koło kręcili się, składając życzenia urodzinowe. Każde życzenia były pretekstem, by wypić kieliszek nie swojego alkoholu- nawet, jeśli Stein nie miał żadnej z okazji wymienionych przez mężczyzn.  
"Wiesz co?" wyjąkał Bennet, wskazując na dłoń kolegi. "Ja to bym na twoim miejscu to zdjął. Gdyby mnie ruskie trafili, wyrwali by mi ten pierścionek razem z palcem!" odpalił papierosa, zaciągając się. "Kacapy wezmą wszystko, co się świeci." zaśmiał się, przybijając skromny toast z Albrechtem.

Pijany w cztery dupy, jak zawsze prawie spowodował tragedię. Zachciało mu się ze szczęścia nagle zaprosić Rosjan do tańca przed okopami. Pięć osób go trzymało przed wyjściem ze schronu podczas ostrzału, a wyrywając się, dostał solidne uderzenie w twarz, po którym zapadł w sen. "Głową muru nie przebijesz, ale jeżeli nie masz wyjścia, należy spróbować tej metody." niestarannie przetoczył popularny fragment znanego Polskiego marszałka Józefa Piłsudskiego jeden ze starszych żołnierzy.

Albrecht stał w przejściu do wyjścia ze schronu, czując popchnięcia w barki przepychających się wiarusów.   
Cofnął się do środka, stanowczo łapiąc za ramię stojącego oficera, nieumyślnie zaczepiając krzywymi paznokciami o część materiału na ramieniu. Wrzaski wydobywały się z jego wąskich ust.  
Kłopoty... Teraz mógł poczuć ich najintensywniejszy smak.  
Granaty wpadały do sąsiednich okopów, rozrywając sklepienia, a po niskim suficie posypał się tynk. 

Rzucił żałosne spojrzenie na skulonego Benneta, który głupio uśmiechał się podczas pijackiego, zapewne brudnego snu. Boże, czy ten ze starszych żołnierzy nie uszkodził mu przypadkiem uderzeniem mózgu?  
"To jest nie do pomyślenia!" wrzasnął wyższej rangi mundurowy, wskazując na oślinionego czarnowłosego chłopca.   
"Melduję, że razem poniesiemy zasłużoną karę!" podniósł głowę Stein, przejmując na siebie odpowiedzialność za nierozważne zachowanie jego towarzysza broni.   
"I to właśnie się dzieje, kiedy wy, dzieciaki dostajecie mundur i karabin do tych płonących łap!" opluł go mężczyzna, wyciągając za ramię bruneta ze schronu. Automatycznie padł na ziemię, biorąc głęboki oddech, kiedy usłyszał świst naboju tuż obok płatka ucha.  
Niezdarnie, z ogromną złością chwycił kolbę broni i ciągnąc ją, na czworakach przyłączył się do kolegów z plutonu, pomagając im odeprzeć atak sowieckiej armii.

"Jesteś zły?" _Jesteś zły?_ To mało powiedziane!  
Zapalił ze złością lekko mokrego papierosa, niestarannie zaciągając się.  
"Jestem zły?!" rzucił w pół otwartą książką na wilgotną, zdeptaną ziemię i krztusząc się, przeniósł kpiące spojrzenie Zimmermannowi, który ze wstydem ściskał za sobą pręty metalowej siaty.  
"Odleciałeś na prawię połowę dnia! A gdyby Cię zasypało?!" krzyknął, czując jak puszczają mu nerwy, a w skroniach rodzi się pulsujący ból.  
W jego głowie panował zamęt. Chaos. Jego przyjaciel mógł umrzeć w tej starej, śmierdzącej ziemiance przywalony gruzami, a ten, tak po prostu, pyta czy jest na niego zły!  
"Przepraszam." mruknął zielonooki, podnosząc z gleby książkę i kładąc ją ostrożnie na kolana Steina. "Poczytaj, nie będę Ci przeszkadzać." rzucił smutno, siadając blisko cienkich krat.

Był środek nocy, a Ci, zamiast po kolacji i 'odpoczynku' spać, odbywali swoją karę. Od razu po ataku oficer Waffen SS zaprowadził ich pod samą "klitkę jeniecką", pełną chudych, zmęczonych życiem Rosjan w poszarpanych, żółto czerwonych mundurach.   
Sam mężczyzna, w pięknym, dopasowanym czarnym uniformie uśmiechnął się do poprzednich wartowników, zabierając ich gdzieś pomiędzy koszary. 

"Nie siedziałbym tak blisko tej siatki." kiwnął głową Albrecht po kilkunastu minutach próby rozszyfrowania liter w słabym świetle latarenki i księżyca.  
Bennet automatycznie odsunął się, najwyraźniej będąc zadowolonym przerwaniem tej niezręcznej, głuchej ciszy. "Pff, a co? Boisz się ich?" parsknął nastolatek, machając do jeńców głową. "Nie mają broni."  
"Ale mają zręczne palce." przerwał mu Albrecht, wstając z rzadkiej kępki zdeptanej trawy. Wyprostował się, rzucając długie spojrzenie na te stare, wycieńczone twarze i ciała, które leniwie, z bólem przesuwały się po błocie.

Gapił się nieustannie, do czasu kiedy blisko jego twarzy pojawił się obcy zza krat.  
Cofnął się z niepokojem o krok, trąc ramiona, po których spłynął zimny pot.  
"Nie bać się." z zaciągniętym niemieckim akcentem powiedział nieznajomy. Powiernik szybko ocknął się, łapiąc karabin i celując nim w klatkę. "Odsuń się, bo strzelę!" krzyknął, ustawiając dokładnie lufę i odbezpieczając broń.  
Jeniec uniósł ręce do góry, skacząc tym przestraszonym spojrzeniem z twarzy na twarz.  
"Czego chcesz?" podniósł głos Albrecht, machając dłonią do chłopca stojącego obok.  
"Rozmowy." odpowiedział natychmiast.  
"My nie towarzysze!" podniósł głos zielonooki kaleczącym językiem rosyjskim.   
"Nein, nein." wyjąkał z uśmiechem ciemny, pełen tajemnic blondyn.

I tak, na rozmowie ze słowiańskim komunistą minęła im kara. Ten przystojny, o ostrych rysach twarzy, lekkim zarostem i zmarszczkach nazywał się Grigorij Smirnow. Odznaczony medalem bohatera Związku Radzieckiego, czterdziestoletni mężczyzna.   
"Czy to na prawdę był kacap?" w drodze powrotnej zadał mu pytanie Bennet.  
Ten człowiek bardzo różnił się, od przedstawienia "bandy potworów" w propagandzie Rzeszy. 

Nie wydawał się zwykłym, zacofanym brudasem który zamiast karabinu chodzi z widłami i kradnie wszystko, co popadnie. Sprawił całkowicie odwrotne wrażenie.  
We troje rozmawiali po niemiecku, ze śmiechem łapiąc siebie za słówka. Rozmawiali o froncie, książkach, powtarzając krótkie, rosyjskie wierszyki, które Grigorij opowiadał swoim dzieciom na dobranoc przed wojną. Dowiedział się, że jego matka była nauczycielką w moskiewskiej szkole podstawowej, gdzie sprawnie, z pasją uczyła niemieckiego. To właśnie poprzez te okoliczności, jako tako opanował ten "twardy, ciężki" język. 

Wymienili nawzajem tytoń. Zimmermann bardzo go za to pochwalił i z rozczuleniem podziękował. Zdobył u niego punkt.  
Albrechtowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu, kiedy twarz więźnia, z zielonego, sinego koloru rozbłysła i nabrała trochę cieplejszej barwy. Jego usta podnosiły się w uśmiechu, na który nastolatkowie nie mogli pozostać obojętni.

"Jak właściwie wybucha wojna?" nad ranem, zmęczonym głosem zapytał Stein.  
"Nie wiem," rzekł przyjaciel, wzdychając. Poważne pytania, a tym bardziej odpowiedzi nie są jego mocną stroną. "Chyba jak ludzie z różnych krajów siebie nienawidzą." powiedział finalnie, szurając czarnymi butami po ziemi, ociągając się by wejść na pozycję ich plutonu.  
"A wiesz co?" zatrzymał się w drodze do pobliskiego okopu Albrecht. "Ja ich wcale nie nienawidzę. Więc dlaczego tu jestem?" zapytał, przymykając powieki. Tak bardzo potrzebuje snu...  A po nim jedzenia i tej frontowej mgły w głowie, która nie pozwala mu zbyt dużo myśleć, zamartwiać się. Czuje, że łzy napływają mu do oczu. "Więc, dlaczego tu jestem?" po tych słowach poczuł tylko mocny uścisk wokół szyi i ciepło, jakie w lekkim przymrozku podarował mu Bennet.   
_"Boże, czy kiedykolwiek wybaczysz mi moje grzechy i ściągniesz ten ciężar z moich skulonych barków?"_

Chodził po starannie wydeptanym leśnym szlaku, uważnie, blisko siebie stawiając stopy. Patrzył tylko pod nie, by nie zaskoczył go nieoczekiwany, bez okazyjny prezent- mina przeciwpiechotna. Nie dotykał drzew, krzaków. Bał się. Niejeden raz słyszał, jak żołnierze kucali by zebrać kilka jagód, ale już nie wracali. Każda, najzwyklejsza rzecz to pułapka, której należy się obawiać.  
Tak, tutaj lepiej cofnąć się o dwa kroki wstecz niż jeden na przód!

Dotarł na nieśmiało porośniętą polanę, o której podsłuchał od dowództwa.  
Rzucił się bez skrępowania na zimną, wilgotną trawę i z przymkniętymi oczami liczył gwiazdy które zajęły bezchmurne niebo.  
_"Niedługo wojna się skończy."_ \- roznosiły się plotki. Skończy się z powodzeniem na pewno, jeżeli wygrana nastąpi przed zimą, która przychodziła pod ich drzwi bliżej z dnia na dzień.  
Trzecia Rzesza bała się boju na mrozie. Armia doświadczyła już zawodu kiedy podczas grudnia tamtego roku mężczyźni marzli na kość w związku z miesięcznym opóźnieniem transportu zimowych mundurów, bielizny i oporządzenia.  
Z łatwością pokonywali wroga. Nie bez powodu prasa cywilna jak i frontowa huczała o próbie negocjacji Rosjan z rządem niemieckim o możliwym porozumieniu i zawieszeniu broni.  
**_"O jakim porozumieniu mowa?!"_** -głosiły wielkie, atramentowe nagłówki szerokich gazet.

Leżał tak spokojnie, podnosząc dłoń do góry. Poczuł, jak jego serce gwałtownie podskoczyło. _"Gdzie pierścionek?!"_ lampka w głowie zabarwiła się na czerwono.  
"Głupi, głupi, głupi." wyjęknął, rzucając spojrzenie na drugi palec. Ta mała, złota obrączka była na swoim miejscu. Jak niepoważnym trzeba być, by pomylić miejsce złożenia dowodu miłości?!  
Zamknął oczy, kręcąc przedmiotem wokół palca. Co teraz robił Friedrich? Tęskni za nim? Może leży na swoim wygodnym materacu, myśląc o nim?   
Tysiące myśli kłębiły się w głowie.

Kolejny raz uległ emocjom. Wspomnienia z podwójną siłą uderzyły w niego. Tęsknił. Tęsknił za jego puszystymi, blond włosami, zwykłymi ubraniami, jego przebijającym na wylot spojrzeniem.  
Za jego pewnymi siebie ruchami, ramionami na które narzekał, ustami, słowami. Poczuł, jak bardzo go teraz potrzebuje blisko siebie. _"Wszystko będzie dobrze..."_ usłyszał jego głos.  
_Friedrich... Już nic ze mną nie będzie dobrze._ Otworzył mocno zaciśnięte powieki, z których wydostało się kilka pojedynczych łez. _Nic nie będzie dobrze..._ skulił się dławiąc szloch. Jest teraz taki mały, bezbronny w tej wielkiej, samotnej polanie z dala od błotnistych okopów.

Pochłonęła go głęboka cisza, przytulając go i wiernie wysłuchując jego dziecinnego płaczu. _"Dziecinko, dlaczego się tak męczysz?"_   zdawała się mówić, pieszcząc wiatrem uspokajająco po twarzy. _"Przytul się mocniej moje dziecko, tutaj nic Ci nie grozi."_ dodawała, a Albrecht zrobił to, o co matka natura prosiła. Zwinął się w kłębek, tuląc policzkiem ziemię. Już nie zdołał ukryć, jak słaby jest. Nie chciał już tego robić. To był prawdziwy, bezbronny on.  
Natura tylko słuchała, nie oceniała, rzucając kpiące uwagi. Mógł płakać, a ta spokojnym szumem wiatru relaksowała go.  
Jego płuca wypuszczały niespokojne oddechy, a gula w gardle stanęła w krtani. Nie szczędząc wysiłku chciała przesunąć do ust tylko jedno, proste, ale nurtujące pytanie. _"Kim ja do cholery jestem?"_

Nieustannie odpierali ataki. Rosjanie zmobilizowali się. Wojska uderzały z podwójną siłą, powodując, że linia frontu cofała się.  
Rekruci padali jak muchy, oficerowie strzelali sobie w głowę, a żołnierze powoli tracili entuzjazm szansą zwycięstwa.  
Walki powietrzne trwały bez przerwy. Okopy zostały masowo zniszczone, przerywając długie korytarze łącznościowe. 

Praca ludzi starających się utrzymać doły szły na marne. Grunt zasypywał ich razem z małymi, stalowymi saperkami.  
Sytuacja była tak niebezpieczna, że Albrecht spodziewał się w każdej chwili śmierci. Czekała na niego za każdym progiem.   
Realia wywróciły się do góry nogami.

Bennet został ciężko ranny. Nie mógł zliczyć ile godzin przebywał na sali operacyjnej. A może minut? To trwa całą wieczność.  
Nie ma prawa wstać z błota, które sięga mu po kostki. Tapla się w nim, utrzymując karabin na plecach. _"Tylko by go nie zamoczyć... Tylko by go nie zamoczyć..."_

Amunicja błyskawicznie kończyła się. Rzesza nie była przygotowana na tak silne, nieustanne ostrzały które trafiały w ich wszystkie czułe miejsca.  
Wycofywali się, zostawiając za sobą schrony, które bez trudu zostały przejęte przez wroga. Żołnierze niemieccy masowo trafiali do sowieckiej niewoli. 

W panice przedzierali się przed rzadkie lasy, starając się utworzyć zorganizowany, grupowy oddział.   
Rozkazy nie wypadały z ust wyższej rangi.  
Kręgosłup cholernie go bolał. Wokół niego czołgali się ludzie, którzy po chwili już nie wstali.  
Słyszał te przerażające krzyki rannych wokół siebie i las rąk, które starają się go dosięgnąć, chwycić i przytrzymać jak najdłużej przy sobie.  
A potem, odwracając głowę od zwłok, zauważył już tylko oślepiający blask, a po sekundzie ciemność.

Podniósł się na ramieniu, krztusząc się.   
Od razu, otwierając oczy uderzył go przeszywający ból w boku brzucha. Karabin mocno wgniótł się w ziemię dokładnie pod nim, a lufa wystająca na powierzchnie z siłą opierała się o jego ciało.   
To, co zobaczył przyprawiło go o mdłości. Jego sylwetka była cała we krwi, a na około otaczały go zmasakrowane, rozprute masy. Siła wybuchu miny przeciwpiechotnej wyrzuciła żołnierzy w powietrze, mieszając żyjących o resztce sił z martwymi. 

Obrócił się z uczuciem rwania pod skórą, a przed twarzą dostrzegł martwego kolegę z plutonu, którego oczy były skierowane dokładnie na niego.   
Nie znał go za dobrze. Był raczej nieśmiały, starszym od niego chłopcem, który bardzo dużo czytał. Tak samo jak on często pomagał sanitariuszom podczas ostrzału. Podniósł drżącą rękę i opuścił towarzyszowi powieki.   
Resztkami sił podniósł się na nogi, na oślep starając się dotrzeć do żywych jednostek.  
Gdzie on do cholery jest?  
Mijał zwłoki, mając wrażenie że każde są skierowane są w jego stronę a ich celem było przeszkodzenie mu.   
Usłyszał trzask pod chwiejnymi stopami. Ze strachem opuścił wzrok. Swoimi czarnymi, wojskowymi butami roztrzaskał oderwane od ciała ramię. Zwymiotował. Czuł śmierć w kościach. Ona po niego idzie. Jest już tak blisko niej. _Tak blisko końca, tak blisko spokoju..._

Nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu był nieprzytomny.  
Czuł ciężar na sobie. Ten znajomy ciężar daje jedyny dowód, że jeszcze żyje.  
"Wstałeś z martwych?" usłyszał blisko siebie ten sam głos. Zawsze go słyszał kiedy ocierał się o śmierć. Może to on go ratował?   
Odpowiedział bełkotem. Nic innego nie przechodziło mu przez usta.   
Coś mokrego, chłodnego spływało mu po czole i policzkach. Otworzył podpuchnięte oczy, powoli wyostrzając widok przed sobą. To on. To ten chłopak, który zawsze pakuje się w kłopoty i wychodzi bez szwanku.

To ten zielonooki w żółtawej, cienkiej koszulce, czystych włosach i śniadej cerze. Dziwnie się na niego patrzyło w takim wcieleniu, kiedy widziało się go tylko w brudnym, zgniłozielonym mundurze. Wydawał się chudy, a nie tak męsko wyrzeźbiony jaki zdawał się wcześniej. Widział przed sobą zwykłe, osiemnastoletnie dziecko.  
"Gdzie...?" wypowiedział jedyne słowo, które zdołało przejść przez wargi.  
"Cofnęliśmy się. Niedługo odpowiemy kontratakiem."

Nic z tego nie rozumiał. _Nie chciał rozumieć._ Żadne słowo do niego nie docierało.  
Podniósł lekko swoją dłoń, dotykając ręki przyjaciela. "Gdzie ja jestem?" ponowił, zamykając oczy.  
"Pod opieką." rzucił tylko w odpowiedzi, wstając i zostawiając Albrechta w obecności sanitariuszki, która z kolei podała zapewne kolejną dawkę morfiny i wymieniła jakieś klejące opatrunki. Opatrunki!  
_Był ranny? Ranny!_  
Jego ból fizyczny łagodził się ale rozkojarzenie i pustka uparcie nie upuszczały jego głowy.  
Jednak żadne katusze nie sprawiły, żeby na słowo "ranny" w duchu nie uśmiechnął się.  
To może oznaczać tylko jedno. Jeżeli rzeczywiście jest w szpitalu, a opiekują się nim lekarze, to z pewnością dostanie przepustkę!

I nie mylił się. Po kilku dniach pakował się wraz z Benettem. Nie mieli dużo rzeczy, gdyż wiele z nich przepadło. Rzeczy osobiste, broń, całe oporządzenie do walki... Jedyny taki przypadek przez który nie trafią przed sąd wojenny.  
Zimmermann dostał zwolnienie na cały miesiąc, poprzez mocne uszkodzenie biodra, które miał operowane. Załapie się na spędzenie w domu świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Szczęściarz.

Nadal nie do końca miał pojęcie co dzieje się na froncie. Co wojsko zrobi podczas jego nieobecności, gdzie dokładnie wylądowali, ile ludzi poległo i jak swoje jednorazowe zwycięstwo świętują Rosjanie.

 _Wyśmienicie..._ Wracał pociągiem razem ze swoim towarzyszem broni komentując świeżą gazetę którą dorobili się po otrzymaniu biletu i zgody na powrót.  
"Oni myślą, że już wygrali." zaśmiał się chłopak, uderzając w trzymający przez Steina papier.  
"Nie zrobili nam tym przysługi..." odparł zamyślony brunet. "Nie będzie z nami dobrze jeżeli linie się dalej cofną." dodał, rzucając spojrzenie na skołowanego czarnowłosego.  
"Nie cofną. Wygramy tą wojnę. Obiecuję Ci to." wstał, kiedy pociąg zatrzymał się. "A kiedy wygramy, zapraszam Cię na obiad do mojego domu." złapał swój bagaż i stanął w drzwiach. "Ale bez żony. To będzie męski wieczór. Zamówimy sobie panienki które ugotują nam jedzenie, popijemy alkohol i porozmawiamy. Jak normalni przyjaciele." zaśmiał się, otwierając wyjście z przedziału. 

 _Jak przyjaciele..._ Co on właściwie o nim wiedział? Jego świadomość uderzyła bolesna prawda. Oni tak naprawdę o sobie nic nie wiedzą. Entuzjazm szarookiego przygasł. Jak to było możliwe? A jednak. On naprawdę nie wie, czym interesuje się jego kolega. Co lubi robić w wolnym czasie, jakie ma plany na przyszłość. Nic, a jednak łączyła ich mocna relacja, a tematy do rozmów nie kończyły się. _Wojno, co Ty z nami, ludźmi zrobiłaś?_  
"O Ty! Ładne mi sobie!" uśmiechnął się Albrecht, uderzając go lekko gazetą. Pożegnali się uściskiem dłoni i przez cały miesiąc nie zobaczyli się.

"Albrecht." jego ciało zgarbiło się, a usta podniosły się w słabym półuśmiechu.  
Friedrich wyglądał na zmęczonego. Kompletnie wyczerpanego życiem. _Tym razem nie pojawiłem się w porę?_  
Mocno przytulił się do jego ciała, a na czole poczuł krótki, czuły pocałunek.  
"Tak się cieszę że jesteś." usłyszał, pomagając brunetowi rozpiąć górę munduru. Nie protestował. Czuł się dziwnie stojąc w całym uniformie przed nim.  
Został w samej koszulce i zielonych spodniach, siadając przy stole i popijając czarną, słodzoną herbatę. Długo nie musiał czekać, by zostać obdarowany jedzeniem, a przed sobą usłyszeć szuranie krzesła. 

Blondyn nerwowo rozglądał się, próbując poskładać słowa.  
_Znam Cię... Tak dobrze Cię znam._  
Mimo nieobecności zauważył każdy, drobny szczegół który zmienił się u jego kochanka.  
Jego oczy lekko, prawie niezauważalnie podkrążyły się, a wzrok padał ze ściany na ścianę unikając osoby po środku. "Źle się dzieje. Tu, w Berlinie." usłyszał.  
Spytał dlaczego.  
Weimer cierpliwie zaczekał aż ten skończy posiłek, by pokazać mu powód jego niepokoju.

"Niedawno usłyszałem w nocy huk." zaczął, wystawiając palec przez okno. "Następnego dnia w prasie pisali że Rosjanie planują atak na Berlin, a to tylko zapowiedź."   
Czuł jaki chłopak jest smutny. On nie może się smucić. Tylko nie on...  
Z trudem patrzył pod światło na jego przygarbione ciało i worki pod oczami, które jakimś sposobem wydały mu się większe.

Położył na jego ramieniu dłoń, masując bark. "Może to tylko propaganda?" rzucił w odpowiedzi, naciskając na mięsień. Pożałował tych słów.  
"Albrecht. Ty jako jedyny z nas wiesz, co naprawdę dzieje się na froncie. Czy takie ataki u was są propagandą?" odpowiedział, a serce szarookiego boleśnie ukuło.   
Tak bardzo nienawidzi rozmowy i wspominek o froncie. Przeklina ten temat.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować. 

"Przepraszam." chłopak odwrócił się do niego. "Tak bardzo przepraszam. Nie miałem prawa tego mówić." dodał, przytulając się do Steina.  
To był pierwszy raz w jego życiu, kiedy poczuł że to właśnie Friedrich zmniejszył się w jego ramionach. Że tym razem jego rolą było podarować poczucie bezpieczeństwa i nadziei.   
_Wszystko będzie dobrze..._ Tak bardzo chciał by te słowa wyszły z jego ust. Dlaczego Weimerowi wychodziły one z łatwością?

Spacerował spokojnie po mieszkaniu, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół ciepłego domu.   
Ściany były przyjemnie nagrzane. Blondyn co chwilę chodził, by włożyć do małego piecyka kilka brył węgla. Pogoda stopniowo ochładzała się za oknem.  
Niedługo święta, które spędzi na froncie. Ciekawe czy w ogóle zobaczy choinkę w tym roku? 

Przeszukiwał szafki by znaleźć choć trochę świeczek. Znalazł je w ostatniej szufladzie drewnianej, lakierowanej komody obok okna. Chwycił opakowanie a pod nim ujrzał mały, niebieski zeszyt. Od razu poznał ten przedmiot. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i usiadł. Nie uwierzył w to, co wpadło w jego dłonie.   
To ta sama książeczka, którą podarował Friedrichowi jeszcze za czasów nauki w Napoli. Przewijał lekko pożółkłe kartki, uśmiechając się gdy natrafił na swoje wiersze. Tak lubił je pisać...  
"Albrecht?" usłyszał za sobą, przez co odwrócił się. "Co tam masz?" spytał chłopak, kucając przy nim. Blondyn ciepło podniósł wargi, kiwając głową na znalezisko. "Zawsze je czytam, kiedy za Tobą tęsknię." rzucił, oplatając go ramieniem.  
Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Popchnął go lekko na miękki dywan, wtulając się w jego pierś.  
Otworzył książeczkę na losowej stronie i cicho, spokojnie czytał chłopcu jeden z wierszy, podczas gdy ten, z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy głaskał go po głowie.  
_Tak bardzo go kocha..._

Przytulając się do koca zapisywał ze swoim chłopcem małe pocztówki. Adresowali je po kolei, pisząc na odwrotnej stronie krótkie życzenia. W końcu nie wiadomo kiedy poczta dośle je do właściwego domu- trzeba wysłać je z kilku tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem.  
"Wszystkie?" spytał się Friedrich, podnosząc brew gdy zerknął na tą jedną, nieszczęsną kartkę.   
"Tak." potwierdził Albrecht, przekręcając tekturkę w palcach. Jemu też zrobiło się głupio, kiedy przed blondynem piętrzył się mały stosik.   
"Do rodziny?" dodał niebieskooki, cicho kończąc słowo. 

 _Rodzina..._ To słowo brzmiało tak obco. Nie widział swoich rodziców przez długi czas. Z dnia na dzień zapominał jak wyglądają. To dobrze. Nie chce nigdy więcej widzieć ich twarzy.   
Ojciec wysłał go na front tylko, by pozbyć się problematycznego syna. Młody Stein zawsze był dla nich problemem. Odstawał od całej, wysoko postawionej, bogatej rodziny. Był inny. Wrażliwy. Wysłanie w szpony wojny były karą za skrytykowanie ustroju politycznego panującego w Rzeszy.  Był hańbą w tej całej, nazistowskiej szkole. Nienawidził tam być. Wszyscy nauczyciele i uczniowie patrzyli na niego z łaską, litością bądź z współczuciem. Jakby był niepełnosprawny. Był? Był, bo nie był wstanie zabić człowieka. Zamiast odbierać życie, chciał je dawać.   
Jedynym powodem, dlaczego nie skończył swojego życia po wieści o uwolnieniu się z placówki był Friedrich.   
Ten chłopak od początku pomieszał mu w głowie. Zapamiętał dokładnie pierwszy dzień ich spotkania. Kiedy niezdarny Weimer nie potrafił pościelić metalowego, piętrowego łóżka. Kiedy z uśmiechem odstąpił brunetowi zadania, chwytając jego dłoń i łącząc pierwsze spojrzenie. Tą iskierkę zapamięta do końca życia.   
To ona ich połączyła i splątała w supeł ich losy.  
"Przyjaciela." uśmiechnął się lekko Albrecht, opowiadając mu krótko o Bennecie.   
Ten tylko pokiwał głową, całując chłopca lekko w policzek i wstając. Założył na ramiona swój ciemny, brązowy płaszcz i schował wszystkie koperty do torby podróżniczej. "Więc... Dasz się zaprosić na kolację?" z lekko czerwonymi policzkami spojrzał na swój zegarek kieszonkowy. "O 20 przy bramie Brandenburskiej?"   
Tak. Nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, by odmówić. 

Zimny wiatr pieścił blade twarze. Z pełnymi brzuchami mijali pojedyncze kolumny wojsk. Skradali sobie krótkie, nieśmiałe pocałunki przechodząc przez opustoszałe, delikatnie rozświetlone uliczki długimi, narożnymi lampami.  
Podobnie szybko mijały kolejne dni.

Uczucie przygnębienia i smutku zawisły na jego barkach. Znów na plecach trzymał zielony plecak wypełniony do połowy jedzeniem i ciepłymi ubraniami. To był właśnie prezent, który dostał.   
"Ale... Ja nie mam czego Ci podarować." spuścił wzrok po uciszającym go pocałunku. Odpowiedział mu śmiech. "Po prostu wróć." usłyszał dalej. _Po prostu wróć..._

Na froncie powitał go chaos. Linia raz szła do przodu, raz cofała się. Żołnierze byli wyczerpani tak trudną sytuacją. Rząd zakazywał świętowania pojedynczych zwycięstw. Nastawiał tylko na najgorsze.

Bez Zimmermanna czuł się okropnie w tym bałaganie. Te wszystkie doświadczenia z wojska nagle przestały mu się przydawać.   
Często działał w pojedynkę. Czuł się samotnie.   
Spożywanie dobrych, domowych posiłków bez uciszania swojego towarzysza broni przestało sprawiać mu przyjemność. Ile on by dał by Bennet powiedział coś o swoich głupotach, które śmieszyły tylko go. 

Spędził święta z kompanią. Nie znał wielu z tych ludzi. Większość była nowa.  
Siedzieli znów w tych mroźnych okopach, a świąteczna noc była zaskakująco cicha. Armii nie przyszło przez myśl by w ten dzień atakować wroga. Mężczyźni ściskali swoje dłonie, składali życzenia, śpiewali i jedli potrawy.  
Albrecht opierał się głową o przedpiersie okopu i wpatrywał się w niebo. Coraz częściej odczuwał te zwykłe, ludzkie emocje. Tęsknił.

Ile on czekał na to, by zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela w pełni zdrowego i uśmiechniętego wychodzącego z pociągu!  
"Tęskniłeś?" poklepał go po plecach, wciskając Steinowi coś w kieszeń munduru. Nie uwierzył. Rzucił rozkojarzone spojrzenie na gwiżdżącego chłopca, który z uśmiechem zapalał papierosa.  
Z otwartymi oczami macał w dłoniach trzy, najprawdziwsze czekolady! I to każda o innym smaku. To musiało kosztować fortunę!  
"Taki mały prezent za moją nieobecność." puścił mu oczko.  
Tym razem brunet ze szczegółami opowiedział mu o ominiętych go dniach. Siedzieli w schronie i rozmawiali, zajadając się w tajemnicy słodyczami.

Zima przysporzyła im nie lada kłopotów. Styczeń i luty były na prawdę mroźne. Mundury z opóźnieniem dotarły na wyznaczony czas. Ludzie byli wściekli na opiekę, jaka ich otacza. Jeszcze winią ich o przebieg wojny!  
Przed spaniem mieli rozkaz wypić herbatę i zjeść ciepły posiłek. Kuchnie polowe przygotowywały gęsty sos z ziemniakami i napoje.   
Żołnierze często już się nie budzili z końca snu. Zamarzali.

Niemcy przeklinali Rosjan, że Ci nie chcą się poddać. Dalej parli na przód. I po co im to było?  
"Mówiłem Ci, że to potwory. Oni pragną tkwić w tym mrozie! Sadyści." komentował Zimmermann.   
W wojsko uderzała zazdrość. Sowieci mieli pełne oporządzenie i stroje, które umożliwiały im przetrwanie w ciężkich warunkach. To właśnie zima była ich mocną stroną i doskonale wiedzieli, jak ją wykorzystać by trafić w miejsce, które boli przeciwnika najbardziej.

To był trudny okres dla całej armii. Nieustanne ataki zabierały tysiące ich towarzyszy. W tych kilku miesiącach tarli się o przegraną. Żadna strona nie chciała odpuścić, doprowadzić tej chorej gry do końca.

Marzec. Biała płachta powoli roztapiała się, modyfikując leje i okopy. Odkopywanie powstałego błota wszyscy opanowali w małym paluszku.  
Trzecia Rzesza zmobilizowała się, stawiając duże kroki na przód. Odnosili zwycięstwa. Skutecznie, krok po kroku wyniszczali silnego, przerażająco czerwonego kolosa. Słońce na niebie świeciło, oświetlając im drogę. Są już tak blisko. Śmierć z dnia na dzień uciekała od nich. Odpierając nieudane ostrzały, na brudnych, mokrych twarzach gościły uśmiechy. Statystyki zgonów stopniowo obniżały się, pompując wskaźnik w górę u Rosjan. To się dzieję.   
Wygrali.

Epizodyczne ataki były krwawo tłumione. Trzecia Rzesza na prawdę wygrała z komunistami!  
Radość była nie do opisania. Samoloty zrzucały ulotki z wielkim napisem _**"Zwycięstwo! Wróg zgładzony!"**_. Wojsko popijało skradziony alkohol i zajadało się pysznymi, zdobycznymi przekąskami. Nastał upragniony pokój. Albrecht nie sądził, że zdoła dożyć do tego dnia.   
Chwycił ze schronu swój bagaż, wychodząc wraz z żołnierzami ostrożnie z okopów. W ręce trzymał plecak swojego przyjaciela, a oddając broń służbom, rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Właśnie, gdzie jest Bennet? Albrecht w myślach się zaśmiał. To jedyna okazja, w której w stu procentach rozumiał upicie się do nieprzytomności i robienia głupot. Teraz może tańczyć ile chce!

Spacerował po miejscu życia swoich ostatnich miesięcy. Znał to otoczenie jak własną kieszeń. Głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza, zerkając na sanitariuszy, którzy zabierali pozostałe zwłoki w kierunku masowych grobów. Położył na ziemi bagaże, oddając je z uśmiechem do popilnowania. 

Szybkim krokiem podszedł do młodych kobiet, siłujących się zaciągając zabitych do wyznaczonych miejsc.  
"Mogę pomóc?" spytał Albrecht, chwytając tułów jednego ze starszych mężczyzn.   
Rudowłosa, brudna dziewczyna w zakrwawionym fartuchu ciepło uśmiechnęła się, przytakując.

Tak minęło kilka godzin. Głęboki dół stopniowo zapełniał się sinymi, napuchniętymi ciałami.  
Szedł, trzymając długie nogi, a to, co po sekundzie zauważył uderzyło w niego z całej siły.  
Potknął się o własne stopy, upadając na ziemię. Jego oczy gwałtownie rozszerzyły się, a ostry chłód przeszedł dreszczem przez jego ciało, wnikając w żyły. 

"Halo, Bennet, obudź się!" Swoimi chudymi dłońmi złapał chłopca za barki. On żyje. On tylko wygląda na martwego. Głupi wypił za dużo i z pewnością urwał mu się film, kiedy chciał poderwać jedną z pielęgniarek. 

Trząsł nim intensywnie, obejmując go ramieniem by podnieść go do pozycji siedzącej.  
"Proszę pana..." odezwała się kobieta, kucając koło niego. _Cisza!_ On musi go wybudzić. Niech nie przeszkadza. Odpędził ją machnięciem ręki, wyciągając manierkę z wodą. Jego dłoń, chwytając za metalową nakrętkę zatrzymała się. Pokrywała ją krew. Niemożliwe. To tylko jego mózg płata mu figle. Tak się dzieje, zbyt długo patrząc na zwłoki.  
Odkręcił buteleczkę, otwierając lekko usta przyjaciela. _"Pij... Boże, pij..."_  
Ciecz wypłynęła z powrotem, zabarwiona na lekko czerwony kolor.

"Bennet, do cholery, obudź się! Jedziemy do domu. Do domu, słyszysz?" podniósł głos, chwytając go za podbródek. "Nie każ mi nieść Ciebie na rękach. Słyszysz? Wstawaj, pociąg na nas czeka." dławiącym głosem starał się podnieść towarzysza. Wydawał się taki ciężki jak worek z cegłami. Jego oczy spoczęły na plecach nastolatka. Cały mundur był przesiąknięty szkarłatną cieczą.   
"Siostro, on jest ranny!" starał się krzyczeć, przesuwając się w kierunku kobiet.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego krzywym spojrzeniem, leniwie posuwając kroki. "Martwy." powiedziała.  
Czy cała płeć piękna musi patrzeć na niego takim żałosnym wzrokiem? Dlaczego ona chce go dobić, za co tym razem ponosi karę?

"Nieprzytomny." odpowiedział, przecierając oczy.   
"Na tym znamy się lepiej od pana." kucnęła, popychając Zimmermanna na ziemię. Brunet zagotował się. Czuje, że się pali. To tak traktują rannego żołnierza? Popychając go twarzą w brudną ziemię?! "Pocisk przebił się przez płuco i serce." dodała, odwracając ciało na plecy. "Nie widzi pan?"

 _"Nie widzi pan?!"_ Miał ochotę podnieść na nią rękę _._ Ta bezczelna dziewczyna łapała chłopca za stopy, ciągnąc jak worek z piaskiem w kierunku grobu. Wstał, gwałtownie ją odpychając, powodując że ta była krok od upadku. Nic więcej nie powiedział. Nie przeprosił. Chwycił zwłoki i biorąc je na barki, oddalił się z punktu sanitarnego.

Jego życie zatrzymało się i przebiegało w prostej linii. Kroczył chwiejnym krokiem wzdłuż polany, nie wycierając zmokniętej od łez twarzy. Nie obchodziły go żadne nieużyte miny, na które mógł zaraz nadepnąć.  
Położył ciało na trawie i ze szlochem wtulił się w wilgotną pierś. "I po co to było?" wychrypiał. "Po co?!" krzyknął, kładąc się obok.  
On naprawdę umarł. Jego przyjaciel naprawdę odszedł kilka godzin przed ostatecznym zwycięstwem.  
W olbrzymiej złości kopie rękami ziemię, zdzierając powoli z palców paznokcie.  
Ile ludzi zmarło tuż przed samym wyzwoleniem? Nie mógł tego pojąć. Dlaczego tyle ludzi umarło, a on nadal żyje? _Dlaczego on tu nadal jest?_  
Nie zliczył czasu ile poświęcił na wykopanie głębokiego dołu. Zsunął towarzyszowi powieki, przecierając jego sine czoło. Zapiął dokładnie każdy guzik na jego mundurze, wygładzając w miarę możliwości materiał.

I tak pożegnał najlepszego przyjaciela. Położył pod jego głowę swoją czapkę w której schował podarowaną przez niego czekoladę i napisany krótki, pożegnalny list.

 _"Nigdy o Tobie nie zapomnę. Uratowałeś moje życie wiele razy, a ja, nie potrafiłem choć raz ocalić Twojego. Przepraszam. Będę za Tobą tęsknić. Byłeś i będziesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem i towarzyszem broni. Mam nadzieję, że czeka Cię spokój i cisza. Że dostaniesz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Spoczywaj w pokoju."_ Drżącą dłonią podpisał się i ostatni raz rzucił spojrzenie na spokojną, nastoletnią twarz. Nie męczył się długo. Czy na jego ustach widnieje malutki uśmiech?  
Wygładził dłonią ziemię i ze spuchniętymi oczami, dwoma plecakami i biletami wyjechał.

Wyjechał do domu. Kroczył spokojnie ulicami Berlina. Tak dziwnie pusto... Nikt nie świętuje? Ludzie dopiero obudzili się, że trwała wojna? Każdy krok, który stawiał zapuszczał go w bardziej w obumarłe otoczenie.   
Pomylił stacje?  
Okna od mieszkań były pozamykane. Niektóre wybite. Sklepy zabarykadowane. Nie rozumiał. Co się dzieje? Starsze kobiety zerkały przestraszonym wzrokiem z balkonu, kiwając głowami.   
Ukucnął na krótko, częstując czarnego kota resztkami jedzenia. Odwdzięczył się mu długim, uważnym spojrzeniem. Patrzył się do momentu, kiedy chłopiec nie przeszedł przez próg ulicy.  
Chciał go przed czymś ostrzec?  
Stanął przed tym znajomym, kremowym blokiem Friedricha.   
Serce gwałtownie go rozbolało, zabierając na kilka sekund dech.  
Cały blok od frontowej strony był rozwalony.

Zrzucił z siebie bagaż, wbiegając do zniszczonej budowli.  
"Friedrich!" krzyczał, skacząc przez gruz. Przebiegł na drugie piętro, panicznie zerkając na zawalone mieszkanie.  
Oparł się z bólem o ścianę, biorąc głębokie oddechy. Co jeszcze się stanie?   
Popchnął lakierowane, zakurzone drzwi, starając się dotrzeć do środka.

Pchał mocno, ale pozostałości lokalu uniemużliwiały mu postawienie kroku na przód.  
Upadł na kolana klnąc. Jego życie się skończyło.  
"Dlaczego Ty? Dlaczego nie ja?" wychrypiał, podnosząc pojedyncze kartki z gazet na których siedział. Frontowa gazeta. Czytał ich zawartość, czując że zaraz zwymiotuje.  
Stron było więcej.  
Ten chłopak miał mnóstwo gazet, które informowały czytelników o imionach poległych na wojnie. Przytulił strony do siebie, uderzając mocno pięścią w udo.   
To nie może się dziać.  
_Nie zostawiaj mnie. Proszę, tylko nie Ty. Kocham Cię, kocham Cię, kocham Cię._  
Miał ochotę krzyczeć. Może Friedrich nadal żyje? Może leży tam, przywalony gruzami?  
_"Przepraszam... Boże, przepraszam. Wiem, że popełniłem wiele błędów. Żałuje ich. Tak bardzo żałuję..."_  
Zabijał. Zabijał z zimną krwią. Wie, za co ponosi karę. Traci wszystkich bliskich. On też zabierał bliskich.

Uderzał mocno pięściami w drzwi, raniąc swoje nadgarstki. Z kostek leciały stróżki krwi. Za to wszystko... Za to wszystko...  
Wycieńczony zsunął się na podłogę. Oparł się plecami, śmiejąc się. Śmiejąc się przez gorzkie łzy.  
"Zasłużyłem na to. Zasłużyłem na to, prawda?" odparł, podnosząc głowę. "Dziękuję, Boże. Tak bardzo dziękuję!" złożył dłonie do modlitwy, nie mogąc pohamować łez.  
On się tu dusił, mordował.  
Przed oczami pojawiła się niespodziewana ciemność, odcinając mu świadomość życia.

Był nieprzytomny. Ciekawe ile czasu? Co ten czas zmienił?  
Z pulsującym bólem głowy podniósł się z ziemi.   
To naprawdę oznaczało koniec? Gdzie ma iść? Kopnął resztkami sił szarą wycieraczkę, a wraz z nią, na schody wyleciała biała kartka.   
Wycieńczony schodził na dół, biorąc papier do ręki.   
Te drukowane litery wyostrzały się powoli w głowie. Zaczyna mieć zwidy? Czarnym markerem widniał na niej czyjś adres. W pierś znów uderzyło przygnębienie.   
Złożył kartkę w prostokąt i włożył ją do brudnego munduru. Z ociągnięciem poszedł pod ten adres. Co innego mógł zrobić?

Po drugiej stronie białych drzwi małego, mieszkalnego domku usłyszał głośne tupanie. Ktoś się spieszy. Stein zgarbił się, ściskając dłonie w pięść.  
Po co on tu jest? Co ma powiedzieć? _"Witam, zostałem bez domu i bliskich. Przyszedłem tu bez powodu. Znalazłem Twój adres w gruzach mojego mieszkania."_ I co dalej? Kolejna osoba ze śmiechem spojrzy na niego z pogardą i litością.

Boże.  
Czas się zatrzymał. Nie ma pojęcia jak długo stał. Jego usta z pewnością były szeroko otwarte.  
"Friedrich." rzucił w końcu a jego serce załomotało. To halucynacje. Na pewno. Jego serce zaraz nie wytrzyma. W wieku siedemnastu lat umrze na zawał. Na coś musi.  
"Albrecht." chłopak przed nim był tak samo zaskoczony, a jego twarz stałą się trupio blada.  
Ciśnienie w ciele piorunująco wzrosło.

Poczuł szarpnięcie za dłoń i uderzenie plecami o ścianę. Drzwi za nim zatrzasnęły się.   
Plecak upadł z hukiem na podłogę, tarasując główne wejście.  
Traci świadomość co wokół niego się dzieje. Czuje te gorące, pełne usta na swoich wargach. Są tak blisko siebie. Góra munduru jest całkowicie ściągnięta. Może to i lepiej? Jest obrzydliwie brudna i śmierdząca. 

Ciało kochanka mocno na niego naciska. Problemem staje się dla nich zwykły, ludzki oddech.   
Jak on, Friedrich Weimer, może go teraz po prostu rozbierać? Bez żadnego wyjaśnienia, przygotowania. Najgorsze było w tym wszystkim to, że Albrecht nie chciał odmówić, zatrzymać tą karuzelę absurdu.  
On tego chciał.   
Z niecierpliwością zrzucił z blondyna jego strój a jego oczy zaszkliły się. Nie do końca wie, z jakiego konkretnie powodu. Smutku, złości, radości czy podniecenia? Wszystkiego po trochu.  
Nie często widzieli się nago. Zawsze ciało niebieskookiego sprawiało na nim wrażenie. Satysfakcjonowało go, jak może go dotykać, całować, patrzeć na niego. Ma wtedy największy dowód, że Friedrich jest jego. Że Friedrich chce być jego.

Poprzedniego dnia był pewny, że zakończy swoje życie. Że to koniec.   
Dzisiaj, leży cały spocony i zmęczony obok swojego kochanka, w miękkim łóżku i nieznajomym domu. Gdzie on jest?   
Czuje czułe pocałunki na swoich policzkach i czole.

Ten czysty chłopiec bez słowa kładzie głowę na jego zapadniętym brzuchu.  
Nie pierwszej czystości ręka Albrechta zatrzymuje się.   
Jego oddech ociężale reguluje się. Uderza w niego zmęczenie. Chce już zasnąć.  
Wsuwa palce ze zniszczonymi, szarymi paznokciami w piękne, puszyste blond włosy.  
Głaszcze je. Może to tylko sen? Może właśnie umiera? Może już umarł?  
"Kocham Cię." te słowa wpijają się w jego żyły. Szarooki patrzy na niego uważnie, badając każdy szczegół z profilu jego twarzy.  
Bez skrępowania zerka na jego złote, spocone ciało. To musi być Friedrich.  
On go przecież tak dobrze zna...  
"Ja Ciebie też." mówi w odpowiedzi, skręcając pojedyncze pasma włosów na palcu. "Ja myślałem że Ty..." Nie dokończył, czując na sobie analizujące spojrzenie.   
"Codziennie czułem się tak, jak Ty teraz." oznajmił Weimer, skromnie cmokając przyjaciela w szczelinę między żebrami.  "Nigdy nie przespałem spokojnie żadnej z nocy. Dopiero jak Ty byłeś przy mnie, mogłem zasnąć. Zawsze, gdy zamykałem oczy miałem koszmary. Jak umierasz przy mnie, błagasz o pomoc, a ja nie mogę nawet podejść. Umierasz na moich oczach, a ja nie mogę nic zrobić."  
Gula stanęła w jego gardle. Serce znów przyspieszyło. To tłumaczyły te cholerne gazety. Chłopak odbierał każdy numer, upewniając się, że Albrecht nie znajduje się na jednej z nich.   
Czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie mu podziękować?

Leżeli w ciszy. Już żaden z nich nie poruszył tematu frontu.  
Był pewny, że w którymś momencie zasnął. Gdy odzyskał świadomość, głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie. Słyszał głośne trzaski i krzyki, które nie dawały mu spokoju. Ciężar z brzucha nagle znikł.   
Masując skronie, otworzył oczy.  
"Kochanie, ubierz się." usłyszał dźwięk zapinania paska. Czyli to wszystko nie był sen? To się działo autentycznie? 

Z ociągnięciem usiadł na ramie łóżka. Blondyn podarował mu parę cywilnej odzieży, którą z rozkojarzeniem założył. Te cholerne dudnienie wciąż go męczyło, a krzyki nasiliły się.  
"Friedrich?" ziewnął, wychodząc z małego, przyciemnionego pokoju na korytarz.  
Otworzył szeroko oczy, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy ze starszą kobietą.

"Kto to jest? Czemu ten syf przewraca się po podłodze?!" krzyknęła.  
Boże... Te wszystkie dźwięki nie wychodziły z jego głowy. To były realia.  
"Nie krzycz." uciszył ją blondyn. "To przyjaciel, wrócił z frontu i wpadł do mnie się przywitać." podniósł zielony mundur i plecak z ziemi, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie, gdy poczuł ciężar na barku.  
"Ja tu sprzątałam!" zawyła, wskazując palec na zakurzoną wykładzinę.  
"Przepraszam, to moja wina." wtrącił brunet. "Nazywam się Albrecht. Albrecht Stein." podszedł, odprowadzając Friedricha wzrokiem.   
Kobieta ucisnęła mu dłoń. "Z wojny, kochaniutki? A u rodziców byłeś?" uśmiechnęła się, bez pośpiechu uspokajając się.   
Chłopak posłusznie pokiwał głową.

Od kilku dni głodu, porządnie się najadł. Dostał wszystkiego, czego mu potrzeba.  
We trójkę rozmawiali przy okrągłym stole, podając sobie potrawy.  
Friedrich często zmieniał temat, gdyż staruszka zadawała często nurtujące pytania o rodzinie, jak i o froncie. 

"Jaki ładny pierścionek." założyła na nos okulary, mrużąc oczy. Machnęła ręką, a Albrecht bez dyskusji pokazał jej dłoń, rzucając zestresowane spojrzenie na kochanka, którego twarz pobladła. Zauważył dziwny ruch pod stołem.  
"Patrz, Twój kolega ma podobną obrączkę jak Ty." zauważyła, ponawiając machnięcie ręką. "Pokaż ją tu."  
"Babciu, zapomniałaś, że ja nie mam żadnej obrączki?" blondyn podniósł nadgarstek. "Wybacz, Albrecht. Babcia ma małe problemy z pamięcią." puścił mu oczko, dodając.  
Starsza pani zaczerwieniła się. "Jak śmiesz! Nie ośmieszaj mnie przy gościach." warknęła. "A u żony to się było?" dopytała chłopca z uśmiechem.  
"Tak." odpowiedział skołowany.  
"W takich łachmanach jakie tu przytaszczyłeś? Wy, mężczyźni zawsze stawiacie kobiety na ostatnim miejscu." westchnęła, dopijając słodką herbatę.

Życie tego młodzieńca mijało spokojnie.   
Po odbudowie zniszczonego Berlina, zamieszkali razem w jednej ze starszych dzielnic.   
Długo po wojnie, Albrecht zaczął pracować razem z chłopcem w fabryce.   
Poznał dokładnie jego rodzinę. Matkę, ojca, młodszego brata i babcię.   
Żałował, że nie może zapoznać ich ze swoją własną. Już nigdy nie zobaczył swoich krewnych.   
Wymazał ich z pamięci. Już miał dom i rodzinę. Rodzinę, o nazwisku Weimer.   
Wojna stała się tylko trudnym wspomnieniem. Wspomnieniem o śmierci, które dało mu nowe życie.

Często, wraz z Friedrichem chodził nad groby poległych żołnierzy, zapalając świeczki.   
Odwiedzali miejsce spoczynku Benetta, kładąc pojedyncze, czerwone róże na trawiastym podłożu.  
Świat kwitł. Flagi Trzeciej Rzeszy wisiały na budynkach, dumnie reprezentując się.  
Obserwował zmiany zachodzące w swojej miłości. Oboje, powoli, w małym, przytulnym mieszkanku starzeli się. Starzeli się, na zawsze pozostając już razem.  
_"Boże. Dałeś mi siłę, pozwoliłeś mi żyć. Już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzę. Dałeś mi miłość, rodzinę, zdrowie i wspomnienia. Podarowałeś mi wszystko, czego było mi brak. Dziękuję Ci. Dziękuję Ci za życie. Za wspaniałe, piękne życie."_


End file.
